projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecatombe
Name: Hecatombe Faction: Neutral Species: Greater Fiend Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Birthday: August 8th Personality: Seems to brood most of the time, introspective and sorrowful when spoken to. Hecatombe often displays overt, grand displays of emotion, from prideful boasting to furious questioning to being overtaken with despair, but all are tinged with some lingering sorrow that haunts him from his past. Cherishes life and stresses the importance of it, and he refuses to kill unless there is no other option. He also quite likes dramatic posing and statements. History: One of the strongest demons in his land and amongst the finest the demon armies had to offer, Hecatombe often found that he had the time to be introspective about his place in the world. As the war raged on, he doubted the morality of his actions, of his shining career and wondered whether it was actually worth it at all in the end. Why did they have to kill the humans? Surely there was a better way? They were people too, after all. When Mortem was killed and the demon armies quickly fell apart from in-fighting and bickering Hecatombe abandoned it all, refusing to deal with any of the demons' pointless politics any more. Instead, he chose to travel Earth and what magical realms he could, enjoying life as he tried to forget his sins. As he went on, he came across other powerful warriors, demon and human alike, and from these he crafted a troupe of warriors, who travelled the land and righted wrongs and grew stronger together. More than just friends, more like a family. And life was good! But Hecatombe's past came back to haunt him; he soon found that his troupe's members were despised by radical elements of demonkind and humanity alike for being "traitors". They were soon under near-constant attack from either side, and eventually one by one their strength failed them, be it through ambush or betrayal, and each member of his troupe was killed. In his anguish, Hecatombe lashed out, tearing swathes through anyone who stood in the way of his revenge. And when he stood at the end of a trail of corpses, bloodied and exhausted, he realised with despair and disgust that it was all for naught. Killing the monsters did not bring his friends back, and he in turn tore apart countless families. Would they come for him now? Would they destroy any family he tried to make now? It would be an endless cycle, wouldn't it? Hecatombe fell into despair, wandering in isolation. He cherished life, why did he destroy it so eagerly and easily? He sought some kind of redemption, some sort of repentance. He founded a little village in a magical realm, taking in any who needed help or refuge that he could; he did not know how he could ever possibly be forgiven by the loved ones of those he killed, but surely he could use his strength to help others? Eventually, begrudgingly, he began to train the denizens of his village to fight, to defend themselves, and soon they were a town with its own, strong militia to defend it. He was beginning to feel happy about the world again, he even began to let his heart fantasise about romance again, when the news came: Mortem had been resurrected. A grave silence fell upon the town that day, as Hecatombe left them to find his old lord. But it was not to be a happy reunion in which they picked up where they left off; Hecatombe left to stop the coming disaster, to stop the horrors from beginning anew. Skills: Fighting is all Hecatombe has ever known and he is immensely skilled at it, but founding a town has led to him developing rather amateurish skill in hunting, cooking, minor construction town planning. He is also a good speaker and fancies himself as an actor, a minor passion of his. Being an ancient greater demon, Hecatombe possess superhuman strength and agility, honed by near-constant training and a long history of conflict. He is free of restraints and can break people and demons alike if given the chance. Magic: *'Hundred Arms': Hecatombe, as his name might give away, can produce exactly 100 disembodied fists and control them all at will, giving him incredible range and power and allowing him to easily fight many opponents at once. It also opens up all manner of posing opportunities. *'Magic Energy Blast': A no-frills beam of energy launched from his hands that explodes on impact. It needs to be charged up for some time, first. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Neutral Characters (Moé Lord) Category:Boss Characters (Moé Lord)